frodos illness
by ronknight
Summary: frodo tries to prevent the symtoms of this illness from aragorn,but aragorn see's through him.the fellowship gives him comfort


Frodo's illness. 28th august 02  
  
  
  
Summary.basically this is a story about frodo's growing ill in 7 days (7 chapters get it?) and the story also is about stider looking after frodo And the fellowships thoughts and feelings whilst frodo is ill.anyway Please enjoy (sweet and soft). Set after cahadras before the get to moria  
  
Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me or anybody else.they only belong to J.R.R Tolkien who was a fantastic writer.also I do not own frodo or Sam everything belongs to him. If you want to comment on my story so far, then please read and review or e- mail me at Ronknight@Ticehurst3319.Freeserve.co.uk. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1:the symptoms.  
  
'Want anything to eat Mr frodo? Perhaps some tomato soup?' asked Sam encouraginly, pushing a bowl of it towards frodo. 'No thanks Sam.I'm not hungry at this moment'frodo replied, his head in his hands.'ah well, all the more for us then, want some more Pippin, merry?'Sam asked.'er. No thanks not right now' said pippin looking exausted, rubbing his stomach.'think I've ad enough too pip'replied Merry letting off a small burp.'I'm gonna turn in now aragorn.'yawned pippin.'goodnight stider' and without another word, He went off.'mr Frodo,are you sure you don't want anything to eat cos it's going to go to the waste?' 'I told you already sam,I just don't feel like eating now alright'frodo ansered angrily at sam. 'ol well,guess I'll see you in the mornin then mr Frodo g'night.then sam walked off to bed leaving only aragorn and frodo sitting by the camp fire.frodo was sat in a hudle,with his legs to his chest looking like he was'nt well at all.'Frodo',asked stider' are you allright? 'yes aragorn,I'm fine..just a little tired that's all'.'are you sure?..you look pale and sweaty,would you like a little water?.' No thanks,strider'replied Frodo,shifting unconfortably,his cheeks red hot. Aragorn went over to frodo and felt his forhead.'oh dear little one looks like you've got yourself a high fever there'.said aragorn'why did'nt you tell me sooner or one of the others?' 'I just did'nt want you to always be making a fuss over me all the time'frodo whispered.'frodo,I swore to protect you and I will.'said aragorn gently.'..frodo.you're a ring bearer and we must protect you.it's our duty to do so.''yes aragorn..you are right.'frodo said,wiping a tear Off his face with his dirty sleeve aragorn could sense that there was something wrong..'right then,lets get you to bed'said aragorn you've been up long enough'he lifted frodo off the ground,as he lifted frodo off the groung,frodo screamed with pain 'frodo'stider asked quickly,'were does it hurt'?. 'I don't know'frodo said tears pouring out of his eyes 'just everywhere.' stider carried him over to his small bed on the groung beside where sam,merry,and pippin were sleeping.as soon as aragorn laid frodo down,frodo began to shiver uncontrollably.'frodo,your fever is getting Worse'aragorn said feeling frodo's forehead.aragorn fetched some Warm fleeces and blankets from frodo's pack and wrapped them tightly around frodo's small,hot,and shivery body.the last blanket he draped over frodo's shoulders then he got frodo's pillow and laid frodo down onto it softly. 'you must keep warm frodo,to rid your shivers'aragorn told frodo.but when he turned to see frodo,his eyes Were shut and he was fast asleep with one of the many few blankets Over his face.aragorn knew that he was trying to keep as warm as he could.'goodnight frodo' whispered aragorn and he went to bed Beside frodo to ensure compleate protection.  
  
  
  
Author's notes  
  
So do ya like my first chap?personally I thought it was quite sweet.i'm not giving away anything to you in the next chap.all I can tell you is that frodo's condition gets worse and his friend's worry About him.  
  
Please R/R.  
  
THANKS  
  
***^ ~ ^***  
  
chapter 2:growing pains and carfull comforting.  
  
Pippin was first to wake the next morning,'stider what is the matter with frodo.'he started'.and..and why does he have many a blanket?' 'pippin,don't worry frodo is just not feeling too well today.that's why I'm boiling some athelas to cool him down a bit'aragorn said giving the pot of athelas a stir.'pippin why don't you wake up sam and merry.the other's allready know including gandalf.' Just then gandalf came over to aragorn 'how is the little one?aragorn'gandalf asked. 'I don't know gandalf but we should'nt continue our journey,not for a day or two'.said aragorn.'yes you are right aragorn.we can't.  
  
meanwhile.  
  
'merry,sam wake up!'shouted pippin.'what is it now pip?if it's something not important then I don't want to hear it now ok'merry said half asleep.'but this is important it's about frodo!' pippin begged. As soon as they heard the word frodo,sam and merry shot up from out of bed.'it's about mr frodo?' Said sam, 'please tell us pip'merry pleaded.'no if you don't want to hear it merry then I shall just tell sam instead'pippin said.'pleeeeeeaaaaasssse old pip ol buddy ol pal'merry begged again.'fine,I'll tell you.'pippin started'.listin,frodo's really ill and stider has wrapped him in blankets.i don't know what symtoms he has though.'as soon as he heard this sam broke into many a tear. 'I made a promise pippin.don't you lose him samwise gamgee..an I don't mean to'sam said though tears.'I think we should go see frodo and try to comfort him'suggested merry,biting his lower lip eyes welling up with tears. 'yes merry that is a good idea our cousin could use a good cheering up'aggreed pippin.they all walked over to strider who had place frodo in a small cave and was busy cooking for the fellowship.'the three walked over to stider 'er stider'sam began 'would it be ok if we could see mr frodo and try to cheer him up.' Sam asked 'maybe if you would let us we can try to comfort him as well'asked merry close to tears.'yes I think that can be arranged do you agree gandalf?'stider confirmed.'yes you can seeing as gimli,boromir and legolas are hunting for fish.'gandalf agreed. 'thank you so much mr gandalf sir' sam said happily.the three of them went into the cave and they found frodo still asleep merry knelt down beside him and lifted blankets back so he could see his face that was sweaty and pale.merry felt his forehead which was red hot.'aragorn was right he does have a high temperature.'merry said.'what should we do pippin?'sam asked.'well there is only one thing we can try.we must try to wake him up so we can talk to him.'you're right merry.'I'll wake him up'pippin suggested.'ok if you're sure'sam said. 'frodo..frodo,can you hear me wake up it's me. merry and sam are here too we wanted to see how you are feeling.'pippin said confortinly.frodo woke up with his eyes half open 'pippin,I do not feel atall well' frodo managed to say without crying.'I feel cold, everywhere aches and I'm all hot and shivery.'this is worse than the effects of the morgul blade'merry said 'pip,get some water from the stream nearby'merry comanded whilst pip went to get water for frodo, sam tried to sit frodo up.with the help of merry.'ok'merry began,'we're gonna try to sit you up ok frodo' they tried to lift frodo into a sitting position but when sam lifted frodo up by the ribs frodo let out a moan and he cried a few tears at last when they both got him sitting up frodo burst into tears.'frodo,please tell us were it is that hurts so we can help you'sam asked.frodo swallowed hard trying to fight back tears 'sam..i..it j.just hurts e..everywhere..even my ribs are hurting' frodo whispered tear streaked it was becoming harder for frodo to breathe. 'y.you can't help me sam,not this time'frodo said shivering.sam took hold of frodo's hand and rubbed it soothingly 'do not give up mr frodo'sam said almost crying.'come on frodo don't give in you've got to keep fighting'merry said taking frodos limp hand. Pippin came back with water and a cloth.'good work pip,now soak the cloth and put it on frodo's head it may help to slow the fever.'merry ordered whilst pip was doing that,frodo's grip tightened on sams hand'mr frodo what is it whats wrong'sam asked. 't..the pain.i..it's growing worse,i.I'm getting hotter and colder every second.i..I can't see you all no more'frodo said tears coming out of his eyes.'ssshhhhh.mr frodo it's gonna be alright don't give up.'sam said with tears forming in his eyes.merry had placed the cold cloth onto his head.it helped a little but not enough.meanwhile, pippin was talking to frodo'think of the happy times frodo,when you spent your childhood pretending to spy on bilbo with us we used to throw apples at bilbo but we missed every time until that faithful day when you hit him on the head with one it was our first ever shot he never found out did he until merry's big mouth had to admit the truth.gosh we got a good spanking off bilbo then did'nt we.and remember the ryme bilbo made up to sing you to sleep on cold winter nighter nights.i'll tell you it if you like.'pippin asked frodo. 'I'd like that if it's anything to do with bilbo than yes.'frodo shivered pippin took a deep breath and started.  
  
  
  
Authors notes:hope this is more better than the other chap.the next chapter has a song lyrics from the film spirit stallion of the cimarron called sound the bugle it's made by Bryan Adams but in this fanfici changed it around but I just wanted it to be bilbo's ryme to frodo.enjoy!!  
  
PleaseR/R Thanx.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3. Bilbo's ryhme and bitter tastes.  
  
Pippin started the ryhme.  
  
Sound the bugle now-I'll play it just for you  
  
As the seasons change-remember how you used to be Now you can't go on-you can't even start You've got nothing left- just an empty heart  
  
You're a soldier-wounded so you won't give up the fight There's nothing more for you-I'll lead you away. Or I'll leave you lying here  
  
Sound the bugle now-tell them I don't care There's not a road I know-that leads to anywhere Without a light i fear that I will-stumble in the dark Lay right down-decide not to go on  
  
Then from on high-somewhere in the distance There's a voice that call-remember who you are If you lose yourself-your courage soon will follow So be strong tonight-remember who you are Ya you're a soldier now-fighting in a battle To be free once more. Ya that's worth fighting for.  
  
'Did you like that frodo'pippin said. Just before pippin could get a word out of ford aragorn came in to look at frodo.'can you give me any new's on frodo's condition you three?' aragorn asked gently 'well..' merry began 'frodo's hot,cold,shivery,and that his rib's hurt and everywhere else hurt's also he said that he can't see any of us' 'right'stider said. Stider started unwrapping the blankets off frodo's small,illbody 


End file.
